My Manager is a Communist
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: Hey, What's up? Welcome to the Pier! Alfred now works part-time at Hollisters. You know, that dark, music-pounding store? Yea, better watch yourself, there are some real creepy people working here.
1. Chapter 1 I got the Job!

Nya everyone! New story! XDD I know! You guys are prob. screaming 'God WHYYYYYY!? YOU HARDLY UPDATE YOUR CURRENT ONES!' but sorry! Couldn't help it! I'm back working at Hollisters more often again, so I thought it would be amusing if I could imagine Al and Ivan and the rest of APH's gang working there along with me XD

Now I'm off to work (at Hollisters X3)

Enjoy!

Summary- Hey, What's up? Welcome to the Pier! Alfred now works part-time at Hollisters. You know, that dark, music-pounding store? Yea, better watch yourself, there are some real creepy people working here.

* * *

Chapter One- I got the Job!

* * *

"Mr. Jones?"

"Yep! That's me!"

"Ah. Hello! This is one of the managers, Kirkland, from Hollister. I was calling to ask if you still wanted to become an impact member?"

"Fu-heck yes! Why? Did I get the job?"

"Yes you did. When would you be able to come in so I can go over a few things?"

"Tommorow is peachy! That okay for you?"

"Yes. I will see you then."

* * *

Alfred F. Jones hung up and smiled brightly. He started to hum a little tune. See? His mom was wrong! He could get a job somewhere! Currently in his first year of community-college (debating if he should drop out and become an air pilot in the army), Alfred was juggeling five classes, and a range of subjects. He wasn't sure if college was for him, but was willing to give it a try.

"Who was that sweetie?"

Alfred turned around quickly to see his mom, Amelia, come out from the kitchen. She was pretty young still, only in her mid-thirties, since she had Alfred when she was seventeen. She had shoulder-length blonde hair as bright as his own, and dark blue eyes. Alfred's eyes were the color of the sky. He supposed he got it from his dad, but he wasn't sure since he dissapeared a few years after he was born.

"It was Hollister calling back." Alfred grinned, placing his hands on his hips. "Guess who got a job!"

"Really now?" His mom gave a small frown then smiled. "Let's see if you can keep it, though."

"How rude! Of course I can!"

"We shall see, Alfred."

Alfred rolled his eyes and walked past his mom, heading to his room. He almost made it.

"Sweetie?"

Alfred cringed and froze. That voice. It was his mom's sugary-sweet 'I did something you might not like, but I hope you behave like the young adult you are' voice. Alfred sighed and turned around.

"Yessss?"

His mom had a light blush on her cheeks and looked down. Not good.

"I uh....invited someone to dinner tommorow night."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "A dude?"

"A man!" His mom snapped, eyes narrowing.

"Who is it this time?" Alfred groaned.

"His name is Roderich Kuch. He is very polite, and he even knows how to play the piano! Oh he's so dreamy Alfred! Just yesterday, he-"

"Ewww! Mom! I don't wanna hear your gushy romance crap!" Alfred laughed out, covering his ears.

"Fine. Just be here on time."

"What if I work?"

"Then tell them you cant."

"Really? I just got the job!"

"Want mommy to tell for you?" Amelia flashed a creepy grin.

"No thank you! I will then." Alfred backed up, heading towards the staircase. "Well I'm off to listen to loud music and call my best friend. Have fun watching HGTV or whatever channel you are obsessed with right now."

He turned and bolted. He heard his mom stamp her foot and give a huff. "It's the History channel right now!" She called out, just as he reached the top of the stairs. He hurried down the hallway and rushed into his room.

"Gragh. Finally. If I had stayed any longer, she would have pestered me forever!"

Alfred flopped on his bed and reached out to grab his awesome red phone he got last summer for his birthday (Which happened to be the fouth of July! How fucking awesome is that?). In high school, Alfred used to really be into history. And not just any history, but American history. His favorite event? The Cold War! Hence, the red phone.

"Hey Kiku! What's up man?"

Kiku Honda was Alfred's best friend. They have two college classes together, history and art, which they spend ninety-eight percnt of the time talking to each other about the latest games from Japan.

"Nothing much Al. Did you get the job? They were supposed to call back today, right?"

"Yes! I got it! I'm so happy! Now I can make my own money!"

"Congrats Al! Mabey you will make some new friends among your co-workers?"

"I don't know. The person who called back sounded kinda....prissy or something. And he was one of the managers."

"Oh dear. Well, I do hope you try to get along, anyways."

"Come on Kiku! This is me we are talking about!"

Kiku sighed. "That's why I said that."

Alfred chuckled and then asked Kiku how he Sunday went. They chatted for an hour and a half before Kiku had to go. After Alfred hung up, he flipped over on his stomach and flipped on the tv. His eyes slowly started to droop, and the next minute he was out like a light.

* * *

"Alfred!"

Alfred mumbled something and snuggled under his covers.

"Oh for petes sake! Alfred!"

Alfred was jolted awake when someone yanked his bedsheets off of him completly. He gave a whine and tried blindly to find them.

"When are you supposed to be at the mall, young man?"

Alfred shot his eyes open and jumped up. "Holy shiii-take!" He cried out, saving himself from getting hit for saying a cussword. He glanced over at his old Superman clock and his eyes bugged out when he realized it was already one in the afternoon.

"Crap! Crap! Craaaaaappp!" Alfred flew out of bed and hurried over to his closet. He froze and turned around. "Do you mind?"

Amelia held up her hands and walked out of his room. Thankfully, Alfred wasn't an idiot and schedualed Monday classes. It was his free day. A day to relax. Today also was a 'get your ass to work before you get fired already' day. The prissy guy didn't give him a specific time to be there, but he wasn't going to go in at night.

Alfred quickly changed into his favorite red tee-shirt and a pair of tight ripped blue jeans (What? He totally had the legs to pull that girl skinny-jean shit off!), and pratically jumped down the stairs, racing past his mom who called out after him asking when he would be back home. Like he knew?

* * *

Alfred got to the mall in good time, it was now two-thirty in the afternoon, and for a warm spring day, many people were out and about. He raced inside and headed straight to Hollisters. He needed to do some shopping for his mom's dinner tonight, so he hoped he would get quickly through this.

As always, the music was pounding as he entered. The song was a famous one called Tick-Tock that now caused Alfred to wince slightly. He headed over to the register and stood in line. After two people purchased their goods, Alfred eagerly went up to a grumpy looking boy with auburn-colored hair and vibrant hazel eyes.

"Yes....? How may I....help you?" He raised an eyebrow at Alfred's lack of clothing items.

"Hey there! Are you Kirkland, the manager? I was supposed to meet him today! I just got hired last night!"

The boy scrunched his eyebrows and he heard a mumbled 'Still hiring?' before he sighed and motioned for Alfred to follow him.

Alfred and the boy ahead of him twisted and weaved through the cramped dark store and finally arrived at a door at the very back. When did this get here!? The boy pushed it open and it swung gently forward. Just enough for himself. Alfred gasped out as it slammed into his foot and hobbled into the back room.

"That wasn't nice!"

The boy turned to look back. He was smirking. Jerk! He was deffiently not going to be a friend of Alfreds!

"Arthur! Hey Arthur!"

A short boy appeared from behind a huge shelf. He had messy dirty-blonde hair and piercing green eyes. His small frown seemed like he did it regulary.

"What is it now, Romano?"

"This kid here says he's a new hire. " The boy called Romano huffed, pointing his thumb back at Alfred, who in turn stuck his tongue out.

"Ah!" Arthur hopped down from a rung on the shelf (really short) and walked over to Alfred, a smile now on his face. He held out his hand. "You must be Alfred Jones, right?"

Alfred shook Arthur's hand and grinned back. "That's me! So you are Kirkland?"

Arthur nodded. "You can call me Arthur. I called you here to run over the basic stuff. After I finish, I will get Ivan to show you what you will be doing."

Alfred nodded his head to show he was listening and vaguely wondered who Ivan was.

"Right. We have a dress code here. You may only wear white, blue, or grey. Jeans is a must. Either Vans or Flip-flops. Nothing else. You come in on time and clock in at the register. Shifts for impacters are four hours or more. Usually four." Arthur ran out of breath and gave a cough before going on.

"You will be starting out doing go-backs and UCR's at first. Any questions?" Arthur gave a small warm smile.

"Uh yea....what the hecks a UCR?" Alfred tilted his head.

"Oh that. Ivan can explain better." Arthur turned his head. "Ivan! Ivan?"

"Da?" A tired voice called back from somewhere among the other shelfs that held all the clothes that would later be put out on the floor.

Alfred narrowed his eyes. Was that a.....Russian accent?

"Alfred here is a new impact hire! I need you to explain everything to him!"

"Oh joy. Just what I need, another brat."

Alfred's jaw dropped to the floor when a very tall (taller than Alfred! And that was saying something cuz he was 5'6!), pale as heck, plantinum-blonde haired, purple-eyed man emerged from a shelf row towards the back and started to walk over. He had a plain grey long-sleeved shirt on and jeans and flip-flops, but he was wearing a long red scarf. It was spring. Seventy plus degree's outside! The hell?

Ivan stopped only mere inches in front of Alfred and gave him a once-over. He raised an eyebrow and turned his head around to look at Arthur.

"It looks like it's going to be a whiner." Ivan looked back down at Alfred who was now glaring at him and gave a chuckle. "It seems none-too-bright as well."

"What the fuck!?" Alfred yelled out, then slapped a hand over his mouth and glanced fearfully at Arthur.

Arthur didn't appear angry or shocked. He was glaring at Ivan. That was something Alfred didn't expect.

"Really Ivan!? Do you have to pick a fight with every new impacter that I hire?"

Ivan's face changed into a crazed smile and he stepped towards Arthur. Arthur started to look nervous, but didn't back down.

"Then stop hiring people, da? We already have pleanty of mindless teenagers to work here."

Alfred didn't know what made him do it. It might have been because he seemed to be scaring Arthur, who seemed very nice to Alfred. Or it may have been because he was Russian, and Alfred wasn't fond of communists. Or even the basic fact that Ivan seemed like a huge asshole. But Alfred gritted his teeth, stepped in front of the much larger man, and punched him straight in the jaw.

Ivan stumbled back and slowly brought a hand to his cheek which now looked slightly red. Arthur's mouth fell open and he stared at Alfred in horror.

"I don't know what stick was shoved up your ass, but you need to get over it and star-start to treat people...nicely..." Alfred spat out, but trailed off when Ivan raised his head and violet-colored eyes stared intently at the American. Alfred did not expect a smile to be the first thing to grace the Russian's face.

"Alfred, da?" Ivan's smile became wider and he let out a giggle. "I'm you're new worst nightmare."

Fuck.

* * *

Hope you like!

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	2. Chapter 2 This is War!

UPDATE!!!!!!!!!! :33

* * *

Alfred backed up a few feet from the creepy man and glanced nervously over at Arthur.

"Ivan!" Arthur snapped, stomping his foot.

Ivan glanced over at Arthur, his creepy smile vanishing to a sneer. He stepped up to Arthur, towering over the smaller man.

"I was not the one who punched someone in the jaw...." Ivan glanced back to Alfred who flinched back. ".....when I just met them."

Alfred gritted his teeth and stood up straight.

"Well I wasn't the one who judged someone before they even know them, jerk!"

Ivan giggled and then shot his hand out and grabbed Alfred by the front of his shirt, pulling him close against him.

"What of it? I always state the truth."

"You asshole!" Alfred growled and started to claw at his hand.

Ivan let out another giggle, "Awww, you are acting so much like a kitty cat."

Alfred stopped struggling and glared fiercly at the man.

"Uhh....you two. Please don't go killing each other. Af-after all you have to work together." Arthur carefully walked over slowly and pulled Ivan's hand off of Alfred's shirt.

Alfred huffed out and turned his back on the rude man and started to walk away.

"Running home with your tail between your legs, hmmm?" Ivan teased.

"Alfred! Where are you going? Don't you want to work tonight?"

Alfred let out a sigh and turned back around. Both Ivan and Arthur were staring at him, waiting for an answer. His mother's threat briefly flew across his mind, but then Ivan's mouth spread out and up into a smirk that was just expecting Alfred to say he quit and was going home. Alfred narrowed his eyes and walked back over to the two. He flicked his eyes over to Arthur and let out a huge sugar-sweet smile.

"Of course I will work tonight, Arthur." He looked over to Ivan, the smile still in place, "After all, I wouldn't want Ivan here to be _all alone _back here. I can make sure he won't _accidently_ choke himself with his scarf."

Ivan's smirk twitched and his eyes narrowed. That was not the answer he expected.

Arthur broke into a smile. "That's wonderful! We are...ah, actually a bit short-staffed tonight."

Alfred looked back over to Arthur. "Do you mind if I make a quick phone call before I start?"

Arthur nodded his head. "Sure, of course. I will give you your Hollister card that will have your number to clock in and-"

"Arthur!"

Arthur and Alfred looked over at the door to see a pouting boy with shoulder-length blonde hair, vibrant green eyes, and wearing a skirt over jeans standing there with one hand on his hip and the other holding car keys, while hanging on his shoulder, he had a bright pink bag.

Alfred raised both eyebrows and tried blinking a few times. Nope, he was still a dude. His light-blue T-shirt most deffintly was not covering boobs. Flat as a table top.

"Oh joy, you're here Feliks."

"Of course I am! When you called me this morning, like telling me we got a new shipment of boxes, like what the fuck did you expect me to do? Leave it to you who would just get one of our co-workers to slowly go through one box per three hours, or to Ivan who would end up ripping the clothes? Hell no!"

Arthur groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm glad you take your job so seriously."

"Fuck right I do." Feliks stomped over to the lockers and opened one of the top ones where he shoved his bag in and closed it with a slam. He looked back over and finally noticed Alfred who was standing there wondering what part of California this valley-girl came from. "Who the hell are you?"

Alfred snapped his mind away from his ponderings and held out his hand. "I'm Alfred Jones. I start work in a few minutes. First job."

The boy stared at Alfred's hand then looked behind him at Ivan who was, unknown to Alfred, frowning at the American.

"Awesome! You seem great! My name is Feliks Lukas, and any one that pisses off Ivan is a friend to me."

"Huh?" Alfred looked back at Ivan, but the man was now glaring at Feliks.

"All-righty then! That call you were going to make...?" Arthur cut in.

"Oh right!"

Alfred smiled at his manager then turned around and walked out of the back room. Like he would let Ivan listen in to his phonecall to his mother? Psshhh!

"_Hello Alfred sweetie! I hope your on your way home right now_!"

"_Uhh....not exactly_..."

Alfred heard his mom suck in a breath and he could imagine her face twisting into anger.

"_What are you implying dear_?"

"_Igottaworktonightsoyeabye_!"

"_Hold it right there young_-"

Alfred shut his phone with a snap and let out a held breath. That went well. He is going to be so dead once he goes home. You never anger his mom, that included him.

"She wasn't very happy, da?"

Alfred cried out and twisted around in the dim light. His foot tripped over the edge of the carpet and he stumbled to the right, hitting one of the fake plants before he regained his balance.

"What the fuck dude! Where the hell did you come from!?"

Alfred looked around Ivan to see the door that led to the back room still swinging slightly. How come he didn't hear Ivan come out? Was he that sucked into the phone call?

Ivan just stared boredly at Alfred. "Nyet, you are just too brain-dead to notice people around you." Alfred was about to sock him another when Ivan gave a cough. "Please move, you are in my way.

Alfred looked down to see Ivan holding a pile of neatly folded shirts. He looked back up at the Russian and smirked. "O course."

Alfred then stepped off to the side, but as Ivan began to walk past, he slid his foot in front of him, causing Ivan to give a yelp as he fell face-first on to the ground. The neatly folded shirts flew forward and landed in a messy heap next to Ivan.

"Oops. My bad." Alfred flashed a grin down at Ivan who was gathering the fallen shirts. His grin vanished and he gulped in fear when Ivan looked up at him with the most meanancing dirty look Alfred has ever seen. He started to head quickly for the back door when Ivan snarled out.

"Where do you think you are running off too?"

Ivan grabbed one of the loops of Alfred's jeans and tugged harshly. Alfred lost his footing a second time and fell backwards on to the ground beside the Russian. Alfred hissed out in pain and raised his fist to punch the fucking asshole when a loud cough rang out above them. Both Alfred and Ivan looked up to see Romano, Arthur, Feliks, and two other people hovering above them with looks of amusement to anger.

"Like, what the hell do you two clowns think you are doing!?" Feliks growled out.

"Yes, I would like to know as well. " Arthur stated dryly, arms folded across his chest.

At the same exact time, both Alfred and Ivan glanced back at each other.

"This is war, you commie!"

"Likewise, you stupid cat."

"I'm not a cat you idiot!"

"You sure have the temperment of one."

"Ugh! Yea? Well you are a evil communist who is spying on poor innocent Americans!"

"Really? Where do you come up with such foolish ideas?"

"They are not-"

"ENOUGH!" Arthur shouted. Luckily there were no customers in the store right now.

Alfred and Ivan froze and Alfred realized that their mouths were mere inches away from each other and pulled back in disgust.

"Both of you, get up and go to the back! Alfred, I want you to fold the pile that you caused to become unfolded, and Ivan, I want you to show him how." Arthur ranted out. When Alfred and Ivan did not move, he stomped his foot again. "NOW!"

Alfred cursed, stumbled up and stormed into the back room. He hoped the door swung back and hit the Russian in the face.

* * *

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! 3


End file.
